lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
...Or Just Look Like One
A severely drugged, beaten and raped teen model is dumped in front of Roosevelt Hospital. Plot * Plot Guest cast * Dean Winters as Detective Brian Cassidy * Michelle Hurd as Detective Monique Jefferies * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet * Bebe Neuwirth as Nina Laszlo * Catherine Dent as Deborah Latrell * Ritchie Coster as Carlo Parisi * Erin Broderick as Maureen Stabler * Holiday Segal as Kathleen Stabler * Patricia Cook as Elizabeth Stabler * Jeffrey Scaperrotta as Dickie Stabler * Damian Young as Hampton Trill * Todd Stashwick as Ricky Blaine * Laura Poe as Sue Burgess * Peter Marx as Tom Burgess * Rica Martens as Mrs. Johnson * Saidah Arrika Ekulona as Dr. Lakhmajara * Elizabeth Van Dyke as Attorney Harris * Chris Orbach as Detective Ken Briscoe * Lawrence Woshner as Doctor Sullivan * Layla Alexander as Theresa Burgess (uncredited) * Ray Virta as Schecter * Felix Solis as Nick * Lianna Pai as Prosecuting Attorney * Carl Palmer as EMT * Nancy McDoniel as nurse * Rafael Ferrer as Mooney * Frank Senger as Pampas * Michael Mastro as postal medic Quotes "Money, power, respect; supermodels are the Greek goddesses of our time, if you want to believe Camille Paglia." : - Dr. Elizabeth Olivet "You are looking at the fruits of four hours of dumpster diving along 59th Street. Nine dumpsters in all." "You trying to tell me the two of you went dumpster diving?" "Hell, no. We supervised a couple of uniforms. I don't do disposable diapers." : - Lennie Briscoe , Elliot Stabler, and Ed Green "Hey Lennie, c'mon. I haven't eaten in an hour. Benson and Stabler You guys go ahead. These guys owe me lunch." "I don't owe him anything. I'm just gonna supervise his doughnut withdrawal." : - Donald Cragen and Lennie Briscoe "I have thousands of polaroids. I'm a photographer." "Yeah. And Larry Flynt's a publisher." : - Carlo Parisi and John Munch "So where does he hide his dirty pictures?" "You got three choices: under the bed, in the back of the closet, or amongst boring and unappealing papers." "I take it that's another guy thing?" "Yup." : - Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler "Beauty is power until you lose it and then you're garbage. Nobody gives a damn about you. You wouldn't understand that, Detective Benson, because you're still a beautiful woman." : - Deborah Latrell Trivia , Ken and Lennie Briscoe meet each other at the station.]] * Chris Orbach (Ken Briscoe) is the real-life son of Jerry Orbach (Lennie Briscoe). In the series Lennie portrays Ken's uncle. When they run into each other in the station, Lennie asks Ken to keep quiet that he is his uncle. The relationship is not referenced again. * In this episode several cast members from Law & Order make their first appearance on Special Victims Unit. The characters of regular cast members Jesse L. Martin and Jerry Orbach help the Detectives with solving the murder, and Carolyn McCormick appears as psychologist Dr. Elizabeth Olivet. * Actress Bebe Neuwirth would later appear in Law & Order: Trial by Jury as regular cast member A.D.A. Tracey Kibre. * Layla Alexander plays the uncredited role of victim Theresa Burgess. She would later return in the first season finale "Slaves" as Ilena Condrescu. Category:SVU episodes